


不好了，司令官她又吐血了——雷利·初見-雪狐落椿

by snowfox811



Category: One Piece, 海賊王乙女向
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfox811/pseuds/snowfox811





	不好了，司令官她又吐血了——雷利·初見-雪狐落椿

不好了，司令官她又吐血了——雷利·初見-雪狐落椿

/*   
* 自定义主题   
*/  
/* 每页文章数量 */  
/* 文章显示摘要 */

/* 背景色 */  
body{background-color:#EFE9DB;}

body{background-image:url(http://lofter.nos.netease.com/stimg/NG9ZZ3VnaFg4Wk9mVXc3RVZvS2hWQ1FOY2FmdEFwQkY.jpg?imageView);}

body{background-attachment:fixed;}

#  [雪狐落椿](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/snowfox811)
  * [归档](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/view)



##  [不好了，司令官她又吐血了——雷利·初見](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/post/33261b_1c8dfcc4e)

——OOC，修羅場  


——艦c和海賊王交融的產物

——第一人稱

——又名《搶不過司令官婚艦們的男人們》、《他們甚至搶不過深海棲艦們》

——不喜勿入，謝絕一切惡意行為

  


  


  


  


  


01.

  


我痛快地把手上的果汁一飲而盡，隨後把玻璃杯放到了眼前的咖啡桌上，杯底和鐵製的咖啡桌相撞而發出了一身清脆的響聲。

  


坐在我對面的妙高和我一樣，脫下了海軍的制服，換上了自己的便服，和在戰場中沈穩冷靜的她不一樣，粉藍的襯衫配上修身的牛仔褲，休閒卻又保留了她獨有的幹練，她的正前方放着一杯冒着白煙的黑咖啡。

  


“提督，我明白你的心情，但是還請小心，我們帶出來的錢不多。”

  


“……你是鎮守府的吐槽役嗎？”

  


我微微偏過頭，看向了不遠處的摩天輪。

  


“作為游樂園的最後一站，還是傳統點比較好。”

  


妙高聞言，也順着我的視線看了過去。

  


“那麼就依提督所言的，以摩天輪為最後一站吧。”

  


02.

  


香波地是一個非常有特色的小島，非常令人流連忘返，可這個島上的對立也是非常明顯的。

  


就好像展露給平民和遊客的是它可愛奇妙，熱情好客的一面，而對於那些不是人類的物種或是住在稍前區域的不法之徒露出了它的獠牙，一有不慎便會被它吞噬，成為其他人的營養。

  


在舒適的酒店休息了一天，經歷了購物街和遊樂園的接連洗禮的身體恢復了活力，作為休假的最後一天，我決定把這天用在前面的區域中，儘管我只是一個毫無影響力的異世界海軍。

  


“妙高，你先去66號那讓海軍把我們的行李帶上。”

  


“我到前面幾區走走。”

  


“好的，提督，等我處理好了會給你打電話的。”

  


“嗯，那就一會見。”

  


03.

  


當我一踏入20號的區域時，整個氣氛都改變了，行人開始打量着我，似乎是在評估我的價值以及我到底是不是一個「獵物」。

  


我並沒有理會那些視線，只是自顧自得地仔細觀察着四周，事實上這裡的房子和前幾天所見的並沒有不同，唯一的不同的就是四周堆滿了箱子，顯得比較髒亂。

  


“走快一點！”

  


突然，不遠處的一聲大喝吸引了我的注意力。

  


我順着聲音望了過去，便見一群兇神惡煞的彪形大漢正在推搡着一名白髮的老人向前行，我不由皺起了眉頭。

  


那名老人似乎注意到了我的視線，也看了過來，隨後便對我微微一笑，尚未來得及扭回頭，他身後的大漢便重重推了他一把。

  


“都要被賣了還磨磨蹭蹭的，臭老頭走快點聽到了沒有！”

  


04.

  


在上島的時候，熱情的泡泡車店長就曾經和我們說過這個島上存在着人口販子，還都是合法的，而且他還說像我們這樣可愛的女孩子說不定會被綁走。

  


要不是妙高死命攔着我，我就會買他個十台自行車。

  


05.

  


我曾經設想過去要是我遇上了人口販賣的事情會做什麼樣的反應，但現在真的在我面前發生了，我發現我心中的怒火要比想像中的大。

  


我也還是那個當年在海軍軍校的那個毛毛躁躁小丫頭。

  


“喂，你們，把那個老頭子放開！”

  


那幾個彪形大漢看了過來，在注意到我的身形時，他們眼中的譏笑幾乎是毫不掩飾地落在我身上。

  


“看，這有個嬌滴滴的小姑娘，抓了拿去買了肯定有不少！”

  


05.

  


十分鐘後，那幾個大漢就倒在了地上。

  


我，軍校前三，寶刀未老！

  


06.

  


“他欠我們錢，我們拿他去買很正常！”

  


其中一個鼻青臉腫的大漢掙扎着撐起了身子，因為門牙被打飛了而說話有些漏風，我看了他一眼，然後一腳把他踩回地上。

  


“別看了，穿了安全褲。”

  


他看上去挺失望的。

  


我面無表情地抬腿，又再踩了下去。

  


“他欠了多少？”

  


07.

  


“哈哈哈，多謝了小姑娘。”

  


我用從大漢身上搜出來的鎖鑰替老人解開了手銬，他對我爽朗一笑，道了謝。

  


我擺了擺手，示意不是什麼大事，身上穿的碎花連衣裙沒有破，也只是花了幾萬貝利便替一名老人擺脫了別賣的命運，這還是一次很划算的魯莽作戰。

  


“那個老人家……”

  


我一邊把挽上去的衣袖放下來一邊扭頭望向了他。

  


“小賭怡情，大賭傷身哦？”

  


08.

  


“等一下，若是可以，就讓我這個老頭回報你吧。”

  


“不用了，就只是舉手之勞罷了。”

  


09.

  


這個自稱為「老雷」的老頭堅持一定要回報我的「大恩大德」，我原本是打算跑掉的，畢竟正常的老人家是肯定跑不過年輕人，可誰曾想到老雷就好像看穿了我的打算一樣，伸手一抓便牢牢抓住了我的手臂。

  


我詫異地望了一下他握住我手臂的大掌，為潛藏其中的力量感到驚訝。

  


“就只是想請見義勇為的小姐吃一頓當作感謝而已。”

  


10.

  


我被他帶到一間叫夏琪的勒索酒吧中吃飯，生意看上去不怎麼好，可出品的燉菜卻是能和間宮伊良湖的燉菜相提並論。

  


“好吃吧？”

  


我瘋狂地點頭，把最後一口塞進了嘴裡，然後眼神閃亮地抬頭望向了美艷的老闆娘。

  


“謝謝款待，夏琪小姐！”

  


11.

  


“所以你還是不肯告訴我名字嗎？”

  


在帶我逛了一圈前幾號區域後，雷利便開始護送我回到我最終的目的地，在路上他一直好奇我的名字，可我並不怎麼喜歡那個曾經和我永遠不能忘卻的事連在一起的聯繫，所以我一直都在轉移焦點。

  


“知不知道我的名字很重要？”

  


我把玩着新買的深紅色帽子，一邊問一邊把它戴到了頭上，隨後便微微仰頭望向他。

  


“滿足一個老頭的求知欲。”

  


他低下頭，看進了我的眼睛。

  


而我只是聳了聳肩，做了最後一次的轉移話題。

  


“我到了。”

  


66號。

  


12.

  


“小狐狸。”

  


我回頭，衝雷利做了一個鬼臉，然後哈哈大笑着跑向了等在入口處的妙高。

  


[#BG](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/tag/BG)

[#海贼王乙女向](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B5%B7%E8%B4%BC%E7%8E%8B%E4%B9%99%E5%A5%B3%E5%90%91)

[#雷利](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%B7%E5%88%A9)

  
2020-04-19  
评论：14  
热度：63

  
[←上一篇](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/post/33261b_1c8f268a9)  
[下一篇→](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/post/33261b_1c8a0cf78)  


评论(14)

热度(63)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://snowfox811.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yusayamai.lofter.com/) [Yusa](https://yusayamai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://fuyunzheyue787.lofter.com/) [浮云遮月](https://fuyunzheyue787.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://sataganla.lofter.com/) [山火](https://sataganla.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://agoni168.lofter.com/) [Agoni](https://agoni168.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://linghanshuang.lofter.com/) [凌寒霜](https://linghanshuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://dengbudaotianheiaaaaaa.lofter.com/) [等不到天黑aaaaaa](https://dengbudaotianheiaaaaaa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://tonystareandpeterparker.lofter.com/) [Tony Stare and Peter Parker](https://tonystareandpeterparker.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://tonystareandpeterparker.lofter.com/) [Tony Stare and Peter Parker](https://tonystareandpeterparker.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://jinguangshanshan131.lofter.com/) [金光闪闪](https://jinguangshanshan131.lofter.com/) 从 [雪狐落椿](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  11. [](https://lanxiao073.lofter.com/) [岚晓](https://lanxiao073.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://buxiangmao.lofter.com/) [不祥貓](https://buxiangmao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://shuyou543.lofter.com/) [书友](https://shuyou543.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yizhimaozhongmao.lofter.com/) [一只猫中猫](https://yizhimaozhongmao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://yirujiwang893.lofter.com/) [一如既往](https://yirujiwang893.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yinyuxiaohaihetadegezilaogong.lofter.com/) [阴雨小孩和她的鸽子老公](https://yinyuxiaohaihetadegezilaogong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://noah0987.lofter.com/) [Noah](https://noah0987.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://xiwuzhiyun.lofter.com/) [夕雾之云](https://xiwuzhiyun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://bing5199.lofter.com/) [辜时](https://bing5199.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://luoyuntian.lofter.com/) [华笙](https://luoyuntian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://doushenyiyezhiqiu704.lofter.com/) [秋风扫落叶🌬🍂](https://doushenyiyezhiqiu704.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://doushenyiyezhiqiu704.lofter.com/) [秋风扫落叶🌬🍂](https://doushenyiyezhiqiu704.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://yuzhibotiantuan.lofter.com/) [老爹世界最强](https://yuzhibotiantuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://nuomiwanzi940.lofter.com/) [不爱吃鱼但爱丸子的猫](https://nuomiwanzi940.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://ju-nekoo.lofter.com/) [kk勸你善良](https://ju-nekoo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://88585280.lofter.com/) [迪戈拉登](https://88585280.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://88585280.lofter.com/) [迪戈拉登](https://88585280.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://makabakadoujingdaile.lofter.com/) [半年](https://makabakadoujingdaile.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://makabakadoujingdaile.lofter.com/) [半年](https://makabakadoujingdaile.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://venus43339.lofter.com/) [Venus かわい](https://venus43339.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://meiyue092.lofter.com/) [美月(淦过老萨的女人嘻嘻）](https://meiyue092.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://meiyue092.lofter.com/) [美月(淦过老萨的女人嘻嘻）](https://meiyue092.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://dielan836.lofter.com/) [迭兰](https://dielan836.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://karishcyeung.lofter.com/) [karishcyeung](https://karishcyeung.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://karishcyeung.lofter.com/) [karishcyeung](https://karishcyeung.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://zhijiagedamao.lofter.com/) [芝加哥大猫](https://zhijiagedamao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://gubei362.lofter.com/) [万年不更新的释怀](https://gubei362.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://yizhiyeshengredeyes.lofter.com/) [一-一](https://yizhiyeshengredeyes.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://yizhiyeshengredeyes.lofter.com/) [一-一](https://yizhiyeshengredeyes.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://fatjunejune.lofter.com/) [六月](https://fatjunejune.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://lizhichengweixianyudebuding.lofter.com/) [励志成为咸鱼的布丁](https://lizhichengweixianyudebuding.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://renpingsheng291.lofter.com/) [凉秋十二.](https://renpingsheng291.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://renpingsheng291.lofter.com/) [凉秋十二.](https://renpingsheng291.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://antominty.lofter.com/) [Julio](https://antominty.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://yelu8766.lofter.com/) [野吕](https://yelu8766.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://yelu8766.lofter.com/) [野吕](https://yelu8766.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://yueshumo.lofter.com/) [月书墨](https://yueshumo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://yunyi575.lofter.com/) [云翳](https://yunyi575.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://mogui578.lofter.com/) [魔鬼](https://mogui578.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://momoa670.lofter.com/) [墨墨吖╯^╰](https://momoa670.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://heimaolulu.lofter.com/) [大猫爱吃肉](https://heimaolulu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/)

只有繁體，喜好眾多，不定時更新

© [雪狐落椿](https://snowfox811.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':1,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp雪狐落椿'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
